Ode à la laideur
by CrAzY Pigwidgeon
Summary: Durant sa sixième année, Hermione passe un mauvais quart d'heure avec ellemême suite à la réception d'une lettre de ses parents. Confrontée à un problème majeur de la société dans laquelle elle vit, elle devra trouver consolation, et ce, rapidement.


**Ode à la laideur**

Ce one-shot se déroule durant la sixième année. Aucun moment précis n'est donné, donc libre à vous de choisir où ces événements peuvent prendre lieux. Je n'ai pas vraiment la tête à le chercher, et les possibilités sont immenses, donc je vous laisse cette liberté.

Disclamer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais appartiennent bien, encore une fois, à JK Rowling.

* * *

Hall de Poudlard, à l'heure du repas. Comme tous les autres repas depuis les six dernières années, Ron avalait semble-t-il sans avaler tout ce qui lui tombe sur la main, alors qu'Hermione et Harry discutaient paisiblement du cours de leur journée, ou du moins de leur avant-midi. Par contre, ce midi était différent des autres vécus jusqu'à ce jour. En effet, un hibou s'engouffra sans cérémonie par l'une des fenêtres du Grand Hall et atterri avec grâce dans l'assiette de Ron, avant que ce dernier puisse étouffer un cri de désaccord. Tous se regardaient avec surprise, et le trio discerna au loin le ricanement de Malfoy, qui souhaitait ardemment que ce message fut l'annonce de la mort des parents de cette «sale Sang-de-Bourbe », pour répéter la nature de ses moqueries.

Hermione ouvra précipitamment la lettre, reconnaissant avec soulagement l'écriture nette et ordonnée de sa mère et la signature au bas de son père. L'expression illuminée de son visage s'assombrie par contre rapidement, alors qu'elle lisait un passage qui semblait particulièrement lui déplaire. À peine qu'il ait eu le temps de se questionner, Harry vu Hermione se lever avec hâte et se dirigeant d'un pas rapide et saccadé hors du Hall.

Hermione couru jusqu'à son dortoir, s'arrêtant devant la vanité qui y trônait. Prenant appui sur cette dernière, elle repris son souffle, des larmes se mêlant à la sueur coulant sur son front. Regardant son reflet dans le visage, se souvenant du visage lumineux de sa cousine, dont ses parents faisaient l'éloge dans leur missive, et revoyant, douloureusement, les lettres gravées sur le morceau de papier qui lui avait été placé sous les yeux, elle n'eut que du dégoût. La manière dont sa peau reposait sur ses joues, inhabituelle pour une fille de son âge, les cernes lui couronnant les yeux suite à de nombreuses heures d'études… Elle eut un rire amer. Regardant les moindres traits dessinant son visage et accumulant de ce fait la rare bouillant en elle, elle balança à son reflet un de ses lourds livres, le transformant en une pluie d'éclats lumineux. Sans même y penser, elle arracha son journal intime de la cachette qu'elle lui avait trouvée six ans auparavant et décapsula une bouteille d'encre à la volée. D'une manière bâclée et ravageuse, elle écrivit furieusement, éclaboussant de taches sombres les draps immaculés qui l'entouraient. Des taches sombres tout comme celles qui grossissaient de manière alarmante dans le cœur et l'esprit de l'étudiante.

« J'en ai assez de cette vie. Cette vie, d'allure si prometteuse mais qui, finalement, s'avère un véritable calvaire. Son fonctionnement est simple; l'apparence dicte à notre entourage la manière dont nous devons être traité. Il n'y a pas de conception d'attitudes, de qualités et de mérites. Non. Seul l'image que nous projetons à autrui semble suffisante pour totalement nous définir et nous ouvrir ou non les portes de la gloire. Le physique est à notre avantage, nos rêves s'accomplissent. Quelques défauts pimentent notre physionomie, et voilà que plusieurs portes nous sont alors brutalement fermées au nez. Le temps, c'est de l'argent, il n'y a pas place à l'approfondissement du soi. Cette société, dans laquelle je vis, me répugne au plus haut point.

Après tout, comment se faire une place dans un monde qui est étranger et jurant d'une manière évidente et irréversible avec notre profond intérieur? Peu importe mes résultats hors du commun, ma patience hors borne ou encore ma sympathie, les gens tournent le nez devant moi. Je suis une ombre dans une œuvre particulièrement colorée, une étrangère dans mon propre chez-moi. Je le vois bien, je gâche ce tableau de perfection qui semble vouloir se dresser sous mes pieds. Un tableau voudrait-on sans tache. Peu importe où je puisse me retrouver, le même sentiment me ronge de l'intérieur, me poussant à me sentir inconfortable en permanence. Je me disais qu'avec le temps, tout cela passerait. Les gens autour de moi s'avanceraient et chercheraient à me découvrir. En effet, quelques uns l'ont fait. Cinq, en fait. Cinq, sur les centaines d'étudiants grouillants dans le château. Cinq élèves ont passé le stade de l'apparence, et nous sommes désormais de très bons amis. Cinq étudiants, qui sont, malgré tout, dans une situation semblable à la mienne.

On dit que qui se ressemble s'assemblent. Ce n'est pas un parfait hasard. Comment expliquer autrement que tous ceux mis en marge par notre très équitable société soient ceux qui m'ont été les plus justes et les plus tolérants? Comment expliquer que les gens les plus sensés que je connaisse soient ceux qui, comme moi, ont été confrontés à un nombre grandissant de dos tournés lors de leur passage? Comment expliquer que ces gens soient les plus sensibles et ceux tenant davantage leurs principes? Ce n'est pas une question de hasard. Non. Rien en ce monde ne relève du hasard, tout est chaîne d'évènements plus ou moins plaisant nous poussant à devenir ce que nous sommes. Ces gens, repoussés par leur apparence beaucoup trop mystérieuse, étrange, saugrenue ou encore jugée ridicule ne sont plus que de vulgaires pions sur l'énorme échiquier s'étendant à perte de vue. Laissés seuls à eux même, ils ont appris à leur manière à survivre dans un monde totalement dépourvu, à mon sens, de raisonnement.

Mais encore, je n'ai jamais compris cette quête désespérée de la beauté parfaite. Qu'est ce que la beauté? Qu'est ce qui définie de manière rigoureuse et irréfutable ce qui est beau et ce qui ne l'est pas? Qu'est ce qui, comme un aimant, attire les regards, les foules, les chuchotements et les gloussements? Qu'est ce que le barème justifiant l'attitude d'autrui envers soi dans une telle société? Ne nous est-il pas constamment rappelé que la beauté est une chose subjective, relative, incertaine, périssable et non valable dans toute relation saine? Et pourtant, combien ne sont pas affectés par la présumée carence de cette dernière?

De plus, comment savoir si nous possédons cette dernière? Un jour, on nous affirme que nous en possédons une quantité infinie, alors que le jour d'après on nous reproche la forme de notre mâchoire, la courbure de notre nez ou encore l'éclat de notre peau. Je suis perdue dans cet univers. Je croyais en être épargnée, vivant dans une famille très peu portée sur le sujet, et des amis au dessus de tout cela, mais voilà qu'on me rabat dans l'une de mes rares apparitions à la maison tous les petits défauts que je peux posséder. Je suis scrutée à la loupe, au microscope et à coup de sortilèges sans soucis et sans scrupule, me ramenant brutalement et désespérément sur cette dure réalité. Je me croyais désormais à l'abri de tout cela, m'étant entourée de gens aussi peu porté sur les apparences, mais je me rends bien vite compte que j'avais fait erreur. Qu'aie-je fais pour mériter un tel traitement? Mes propres parents contre moi, de manière sournoise et inattendue, me laissant totalement perplexe et désemparée. Je veux rester de glace devant ces attaques, mais comment faire lorsque ces attaques me dévorent peu à peu toute l'estime qui peut survivre en moi? M'emportant petit à petit dans la léthargie, dans l'ombre, dans le néant. Me laissant désarmer dans un monde qui me bombarde de critiques et de préjugés.

Pourquoi suis-je moi, et non quelqu'un d'autre? Pourquoi suis-je aussi peu attrayante pour autrui? Je voudrais tout à coup être comme les autres. Peut-être stupides et sans fondements, mais laissée à moi-même et regardée avec respect. Regardée avec respect par autre que ceux qui me connaissent réellement. Oublier ce que je suis, ce que j'ai acquis et pouvoir vivre sans le moindre souci, sans aucun complexe, sans aucune source de détresse. Je veux être une autre, et quitter cet univers d'ermite que je dois loger. Je veux que mes parents me regardent, une lueur de fierté et d'admiration luisant dans le plus profond de leurs yeux. Je sais bien que mes résultats scolaires ne les laissent pas totalement froid, mais je suis convaincue que si la beauté m'était innée, l'éclat logeant au creux de leur prunelle en serait éblouissant. Un rayon de soleil dans ma vie, éloignant les fantômes me hantant sans arrêt. Un rayon pourtant si éblouissant… Et même trop…

Comment pourrais-je songer à de telles choses? Comment vouloir devenir quelqu'un d'autre, laisser tout derrière soi et monter dans les grâces de la populace? On nous a souvent répété qu'il fallait se moquer de ce que peut penser les autres de soi. On nous a souvent répété que la beauté intérieure est beaucoup plus gratifiante que celle pouvant être démontrée à l'extérieur. Je présume que cette beauté nous est directement soutirée sur notre apparence physique… Je sais que ce peut sembler totalement loufoque, mais il est certain que ceux m'ayant reconnue pour ce que je suis réellement ne cesse de me répéter la grandeur de ma personnalité et de mes réussites.

Je sais pourtant que ce n'est nullement relié, considérant par exemple l'un de mes meilleurs amis, dont le simple fait d'avoir vécu une enfance épouvantable était suffisante pour le garder davantage en retrait. Harry a compris ce qu'est le monde. Il fuit la société, il fuit les autres, se terrant dans un sombre recoin, soulevant un énorme fardeau. Jamais je n'ai connu une personne aussi accomplie, mis à part peut-être le professeur Dumbledore. De grands sorciers sollicités de partout, incompris, qui peuvent tout autant être détesté ou encore admirés sans qu'ils n'en soient affectés. Je les admire profondément, souhaitant un jour gagner autant d'indépendance et d'indifférence face aux fluctuations de la société.

C'est en repensant à ces deux grands sorciers, ou encore à des étudiants comme Neville et Luna, des inconditionnels marginaux de la société, que je me dis que la vie vaut la peine d'être pleinement vécue. Peu importe l'agissement et l'attention qui peuvent leur être porter, ils restent de marbre, vivant pleinement leur vie en toute simplicité. J'ai tellement de choses à apprendre d'eux. J'ai tellement de choses à découvrir sur ce sujet, tellement d'assurance à gagner. Un chemin long et tortueux serpente devant moi. Un chemin parsemé d'embûches, que je compte bien traversé avec Ron. Un long chemin, où je l'espère Harry nous accompagnera. Une lueur d'espoir brille devant moi. Malgré les temps difficiles qui nous attend, j'espère que nous serons tous réunis, le trio d'or, se supportant mutuellement dans notre progression lente et difficile dans cette société qui nous est hostile et peu compréhensible. »

Hermione referma d'un coup sec son journal. La main ruisselante d'encre, elle s'avança vers les débris de son défunt miroir. Un sourire s'étirant sur ses lèvres, déformé par la multitude d'éclats gisant à ses pieds, elle fuit la tache lumineuse, se dirigeant vers la porte de son dortoir. Dépassant Parvati et Lavande se rendant à leur tour dans leur dortoir, elle rejoignit Harry et Ron l'attendant anxieusement au bas des escaliers. Après l'avoir assuré de leur désaccord sur le sujet de la lettre, ils se dirigèrent vers l'extérieur pour prendre une marche au réconfort du soleil de l'après-midi, les bras en crochet. Ils crurent entendre des gémissements et des cris de désespoir des dortoirs. Sous les regards inquisiteurs et surpris de ces deux meilleurs amis, Hermione ne pu retenir le sourire en coin qui menaçait de la trahir, s'avançant dans le rayon lumineux et la douce brise du jour, pensant à l'expression horrifiée des deux jeunes filles venant de découvrir la fin tragique de leur meilleur allié. Intelligence 1, apparence 0. La première victoire d'une guerre sinueuse venait de prendre fin…

* * *

Bon aller. J'ai écrit ceci sur un coup de tête, je ne l'ai pas relu et mon état d'esprit ne me permet pas d'en faire autant. Je m'excuse à l'avance des erreurs et incompréhensions qui pourraient s'y être glissées. Si tel est le cas, je m'empresserai de les corriger. Feel free to review or not, je n'ai pas écrit ceci dans le but ultime d'être lu, mais tout simplement pour me libérer la conscience. 


End file.
